


Darling, you're my angel

by killing_kurare



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say, do you remember when ‘angel’ was used as a pet name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, you're my angel

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- angel

 

“Say, do you remember when ‘angel’ was used as a pet name?” Mari asks as her thumb strokes the back of Asuka’s hand.  
The other pilot huffs. “Well, I bet no one these days is using it as one anymore.”  
“Angels used to be heaven sent to make one’s life better,” Mari sighs and turns her head to look at Asuka. “Quite ironic, don’t you think?”  
“Why do you always have to talk after this?” the redhead asks annoyed.  
“Well, I want to share my thoughts with you,” Mari states and cuddles up to the other woman.  
“What if I don’t wnat to hear about it?”  
Mari laughs softly. “I know you do, though you’d never admit it.”  
Asuka can’t keep herself from smiling.  
“So you think no one’s using the pet name ‘angel’ anymore?” Mari continues.  
“They’d be crazy to do so.”  
“Well, then you’ll be my angel from now on. It’s something special.”  
Asuka feels like she should keep Mari from doing so, but if she’s honest to herself she kinda likes the idea of this. And to be even more honest - if there had never been Angel’s in the first place, she would’ve also never met Mari.

 


End file.
